357th Airlift Squadron
The 357th Airlift Squadron (357 AS) is part of the 908th Airlift Wing at Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama. It operates C-130 Hercules aircraft providing global airlfit. History Activated in early 1942 as a B-24 Liberator Operational Training Unit (OTU), later becoming a Replacement Training Unit (RTU) for deployed combat units, assigned to II Bomber Command. Inactivated in April 1944 when heavy bomber training ended. Redgesignated as a B-29 Superfortress very heavy bombardment Squadron under Second Air Force on 1 April 1944 at Dalhart Army Airfield, Texas. Initially equipped with B-17 Flying Fortresses for training, due to shortage of B-29 Superfortresses. Moved to Harvard Army Airfield, Nebraska, in August 1944 and equipped with B-29B limited production aircraft. After completion of training deployed to Central Pacific Area (CPA), assigned to XXI Bomber Command, Northwest Field (Guam) for operational missions. B-29Bs were standard production aircraft stripped of most defensive guns to increase speed and bomb load, The tail gun was aimed and fired automatically by the new AN/APG-15B radar fire control system that detected the approaching enemy plane and made all the necessary calculations. Mission of the squadron was the strategic bombardment of the Japanese Home Islands. Dntered combat on 16 June 1945 with a bombing raid against an airfield on Moen. Flew first mission against the Japanese home islands on 26 June 1945 and afterwards operated principally against the enemy's petroleum industry. Flew primarily low-level, fast attacks at night using a mixture of high-explosive and incendary bombs to attack targets. Flew last combat mission on 15 August 1945, later flew in "Show of Force" mission on 2 September 1945 over Tokyo Bay during formal Japanese Surrender. Inactivated on Guam 15 April 1946, personnel returned to the United States and aircraft sent to storage in Southwest United States. It trained for C-54 airlift operations from 1949–1950 and for troop carrier missions from 1952-1967. The squadron airlifted troops and their equipment during the Cuban Missile Crisis, October–November 1962. The squadron has flown numerous, worldwide airlift missions, including missions in the Gulf War and the Bosnian relief effort. Operations and Decorations * Combat Operations: Combat in Western Pacific, 23 Jun-14 Aug 1945. * Campaigns: Air Offensive; Japan; Eastern Mandates; Western Pacific. * Decorations: Distinguished Unit Citation: Japan, 22–29 July 1945. Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: 1 July 1972 – 15 March 1974; 1 January 1976-30 November 1977; 1 February 1980-31 January 1982; 1 September 1986-31 August 1988; 1 September 1991-31 August 1993. Lineage * Constituted 357th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 1 June 1942 : Inactivated on 10 April 1944 * Redesignated 357th Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 27 June 1944 : Activated on 7 July 1944 : Inactivated on 15 April 1946 * Redesignated 357th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 26 May 1952 : Activated in the Reserve on 14 June 1952 : Ordered to active duty on 28 October 1962 : Relieved from active service on 28 November 1962 : Redesignated: 357th Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 July 1967 : Redesignated: 357th Tactical Air Support Squadron on 25 April 1969 : Redesignated: 357th Tactical Airlift Squadron on 15 December 1971 : Redesignated: 357th Airlift Squadron on 1 February 1992. Assignments * 302d Bombardment Group, 1 June 1942 – 10 April 1944 * 331st Bombardment Group, 7 July 1944 – 15 April 1946 * 302d Troop Carrier Group, 14 June 1952 * 445th Troop Carrier Group, 16 November 1957 * 446th Troop Carrier Group, 25 March 1958 * 446th Troop Carrier Wing, 14 April 1959 * 302d Troop Carrier Wing, 8 May 1961 * 908th Troop Carrier (later, 908 Tactical Airlift; 908 Tactical Air Support 908th Tactical Airlift; 908 Airlift) Group, 11 February 1963 * 908th Operations Group, 1 August 1992-. Bases stationed * Geiger Field, Washington, 1 June 1942 * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 23 June 1942 * Wendover Field, Utah, 30 July 1942 * Pueblo Army Air Base, Colorado, 30 September 1942 * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 1 December 1942 * Clovis Army Air Field, New Mexico, 29 January 1943 * Langley Field, Virginia, 17 December 1943 * Chatham Army Airfield, Georgia, 27 January-10 April 1944 * Dalhart Army Air Field, Texas, 7 July 1944 * McCook Army Airfield, Nebraska, 22 November 1944 – 8 April 1945 * Northwest Field, Guam, Northern Mariana Islands, 12 May 1945 – 15 April 1946 * Clinton County AFB, Ohio, 14 June 1952 * Donaldson AFB, South Carolina, 16 November 1957 * New Orleans NAS, Louisiana, 25 March 1958 * Bates Field, Alabama, 8 May 1961 * Brookley AFB, Alabama, 1 October 1964 * Maxwell AFB, Alabama, 25 April 1969 – Present Aircraft operated *B-24 Liberator (1942–1944) *B-17 Flying Fortress (1944) *B-29B Superfortress (1945–1946) *C-46 Commando (1952–1957) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1956–1969) *U-3 (1969–1970) *O-2 Skymaster (1970–1971) *C-7 Caribou (1971–1983) *C-130 Hercules (1983 – Present) References * *USAF 357th Airlift Squadron History 0357 Category:Military units and formations in Alabama